


Oh, Baby

by SevielCiel



Series: John and Mimi [3]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Bed-Wetting, Crying, Daddy George and daddy Ringo (implied), Diapers, Fluff, Gen, John cries a lot, John is a cutie, Little John - Freeform, Little Paul (implied), Mommy Mimi, Napping, Non-Sexual Age Play, Paulie is cute, Sickfic, Thumb-sucking, baby bottles, daddy brian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-11-01 14:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevielCiel/pseuds/SevielCiel
Summary: Brian is fed up with John's horrible behavior and so he started treating him like a baby, with the suggestion of George and Ringo.John will slowly find how is it to have a father, two caring uncles and a little brother, Paul.Ah, and his auntie Mimi is also there!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote about little Paul and now I'm here with little John!
> 
> In this, John will be a child around 2 years old, whilst Paul will be a 1 years old.
> 
> Brian and Mimi will be John's parents and George and Ringo will be Paul's!
> 
> Hope you enjoy, leave a Kudo and a comment to let me know your opinion. Comments always make my day.

The greatest Beatle John Lennon was sitting on the floor.

Maybe playing guitar or writing a song, you may think.

But no.

John was sitting on the floor, sucking on his thumb. His big, almond shaped eyes were wide, a slight blush on his cheeks.  
His legs were spread wide and between them, a thick, disposable nappy was resting.

Brian Epstein entered the room, walking closer to the boy, picking him up with ease.

"So, little boy, how are you doing? Does your tummy hurt?" he asked gently, bouncing slightly the boy.

John shooked his head, shyly hooking his arms around the man's shoulders, his blush deepening.

Brian carried him outside, where Mimi, John's auntie, was sitting on the sofa reading a book.

"Oh!" she cooed, opening her arms to welcome John in them, "Good morning, Johnny. Have you slept good?" she asked, kissing his forehead.

The only answer she got was a baby sound, followed by John sucking on this thumb happily.

It's been 2 months since they had started this thing. At first, John was enraged that Brian was treating him as a baby and that he had called Mimi to help him taking care of him, finding it extremely embarrassing.

Yet, with time, he had started feeling more and more little and now Brian was his daddy and Mimi is mommy, though he still called her Auntie.

"Honey, Paulie is coming in the afternoon. Are you happy to play with him?" asked Brian with a big smile.

Paul was John's best friend and he too was a little.  
He was younger than the auburn haired boy and he loved to play with the older one.

John's eyes widened, "Yes! Paulie is coming!" he shouted excited, before grimacing.

"What's wrong, love?" asked Mimi concerned, looking into the boy's dark eyes.

"Auntie, my tummy hurts!" he said, lips quivering and eyes filling with tears.

"Oh baby, do you need to go to the bathroom?" she asked, getting up with the little boy in her arms, cradling him to her chest.

Brian looked sadly at the retreating form of Mimi, sighing softly.  
When John was still in an adult mindset, he had got the flu. Feeling sick, he had fallen into little headspace and so it was up to the older ones to take care of him.

Mimi come out of the bedroom, holding a dirty nappy in her hands. She throw it away and sighed, washing her hands.

"His tummy still hurts?" asked Brian concerned, passing a hand trough his hair.

Mimi nodded, "Yes, he got a nasty cold too. Poor baby, he's overwhelmed already as he is, and now he got sick" she said, putting some milk on the stove.

The man walked towards John's room, slowly entering inside.  
John was sucking on his thumb yet again, playing with his toys with a sad expression on his face.

"Daddy!" he whined sadly and Brian picked him up. He walked to the rocking chair and sat down, cradling close the boy.

"Yes, sweetie?" he asked gently, stroking John's sweaty bangs out of his eyes.  
The little one fisted his eye, "I had an accident, daddy" he whimpered.

Brian smiled sympathetically, kissing his too warm forehead, "No, sweetie. You were wearing a nappy, so it's not an accident" he reassured, but the boy shooked his head.  
"I've made a poopy in the nappy, daddy! I never did it!" he said, face reddening.  
In John's big, innocent eyes, Brian could see a spark of the man's big self shine trough.

Brian kissed again his forehead, "Baby was sick and his tummy hurt. It's normal, Johnny. I'm not mad at you, and neither is auntie" he softly said, cradling him close.

"I'm not angry with you, Johnny" said Mimi, entering with the boy's baby bottle. John twisted himself in the man's grip to face his aunt, before happily stretched his arms towards her.

Mimi giggled, picking John up and holding the bottle to his lips, praising him when he started sucking.

She carried him to the sitting room, where George and Ringo were waiting, little Paul snuggled in the latter's arms.

As soon as John's eyes posed on his friend face he dropped the bottle with a happy shriek.

"Johnny!" cheered Paul, and the two hugged, with the love and the clumsiness typical of two small children.

Mimi and Brian giggled, taking their places near the two younger men and started talking, whilst the two babies were playing.

"Oh poor thing!" said Ringo sympathetically, "He must feel terrible!"

"He is feeling horribly. He woke up crying because of a stuffy nose and he couldn't breath, than he was drowsy due to the fever and he had thrown up his breakfast!" said Mimi, eyeing sadly the little boy playing with Paul, the two were building a tower of blocks with the help of Brian and George. 

John didn't fall ill easily, but when he did, it was going to be pretty nasty and John would had feel quite horribly and be quite a brat.

"And to make things worse, he had a messy nappy, something he never did before. I have no problems changing him, but he was quite upset about it" said the woman sipping her tea and Ringo nodded.

Paul, for example, had had his fair share of messy nappies, usually when he was sick, and Ringo had obviously changed him, though George gagged every time.

"Papa! Papa!" 

Ringo smiled, pulling Paul on his lap, "Yes, sweetie? What's the matter?" he asked, kissing Paul's forehead.

Paul giggled, popping his thumb in his mouth and looking at his papa with his big puppy eyes.

John too had joined them, sitting snugly on Mimi's lap, the woman holding him close to her chest.

Ringo looked down, seeing that his baby's nappy was in need of a change and got up with him in his arms.  
"It looks like someone needs a nappy change!" he cooed, carrying the giggling Paul towards John's bedroom, where the changing table was.

"Auntie, I need a change?" asked the older boy, looking at Mimi hoping.

The woman giggled, laying him down on the sofa and untaping one side of the nappy to check inside.

"Yes! Mr. Lennon is indeed in need of a nappy change!" she said, picking him up without bothering to close his nappy all the way and carrying him to his bedroom.

After changing both boys, they carried them back to the kitchen to eat.

"Auntie, my tummy hurts!" cried suddenly John, spitting a bit of food.  
Mimi sighed, wiping his mouth and picking him back in her arms, starting walking around with the crying big baby.

"Papa" whispered Paul "why is Johnny crying?" he asked softly.  
"Johnny is not feeling good, his tummy hurts" explained Ringo, kissing Paul's forehead as he finished feeding him.

John's face was red with fever and sweat was dribbling down the side of his head even if he was shivering. His cheeks were tearstained and his nose was snotty and reddened.

Mimi kissed him sweetly, still cradling him close to her chest, before picking up a thermometer from the bathroom.  
"Okay, baby, I know you're not going to like it, but I have to take your temperature" she said, pushing down to his ankles his trousers and untaping his nappy.

Carefully, she pushed in the thermometer, earning a high pitched cry from the boy.

"Shhh, Johnny, everything is alright" she reassured, reading the numbers on the little thing.

"So?" asked Ringo, bouncing on his hip little Paul, who was about to fall asleep.

"His fever isn't that high, but it's still there" sighed the woman, redressing the boy and laying him down on the sofa with a blanket on top of him and a stuffed bear under his arm.

At that point, since Paul had also fallen asleep, George and Ringo went away, leaving Mimi and Brian alone.

The woman laid down behind John, putting him on top of her, gently cradling and heating him.

Brian smiled, seeing that they had both fallen asleep and gently kissed their foreheads.

They were his family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know.  
Let me know if you liked it and if I should write more little John with auntie Mimi and daddy Brian.

Brian was watching as Mimi bounced in her arms John, who was hiccuping, face red with fever and sweat dribbling down the side of his head, dampening his hair, making it curl.

"Shh, sweetie, everything is alright. Try to sleep, honey. Shh, auntie is here" she reassured the boy, kissing his forehead, eyes widening slightly.

"Brian" she whispered and the man got closer, starting to feel worried.

"His fever isn't decreasing. It had already been 3 days, it shouldn't be this high anymore and yet he's burning up" she said, voice high-pitched in fear.

Brian's eyes widened.  
"What are we gonna do?" he asked nervously. He never had any children so he didn't know what to do in these occasions. Especially since John was in a really, really, really young headspace.

"Here, hold him whilst I prepare a bath" she sighed as Brian took the boy into his arms and she ran to the bathroom.

"AUNTIE! AUNTIE!" started crying the boy and Brian's concern grow even more. John was so weak he didn't even move a lot, just weakly rested his head on the man's shoulder, still whimpering and with a thumb into his mouth.

"Yes, good boy, good boy. Everything's alright, see?" said Brian quietly, walking towards the bathroom with the slowly calming down boy. He kissed softly his forehead, getting engulfed in John's too high heat coming from him.

By now, John's sobbing was almost completely gone.

Mimi shut the taps, gently getting closer so that she could took her nephew back into her arms.  
"Hey baby" she cheered, softly caressing his soft cheek and myopic eyes blinked tiredly at her, "let's get into the bath, okay?" she said, slowly undressing him.

John putted his thumb back into his mouth, "Cold" he whimpered miserably, but Mimi just untaped the sodding nappy and gently lowered him into the lukewarm water.

John just sat there, his eyes droopy and his thumb in his mouth as Mimi was cupping water into her hands, washing gently his body and hair. When he was all clean, Brian scooped him up, wrapping him into a big fluffy towel before carrying him to the nursery.

"I'm going to fix some milk with a bit of honey" said the man, looking worried the little boy. Mimi nodded, grabbing a fresh nappy and his pyjamas, gently laying him back on the bed.

Brian ran down to the kitchen, busying himself preparing the warm milk as the woman dressed the barely awake boy.

"Johnny" she whispered, manhandling him into a sitting position, "can you reach the sky with your fingertips for auntie?" she asked softly. John nodded, lifting his arms as Mimi slipped on him the T-shirt, before the younger one completely sagged on one side.

"Sweetie, your milk is ready"   
Brian had just entered the room, holding a baby bottle filled with milk and a rug. Mimi accepted grateful the items, picking up the boy and moving him so that he could drank.

"Good boy" she praised, and John, though really sleepy, managed to drink more than half bottle, before hastily pushing it away with a grunt.

"Okay, okay, no more milk" laughed the aunt, putting John's head on her shoulder and giving him a few not very hard slaps on the back. When the baby had burped, she gently lowered him down in his crib.

"Auntie" murmured John with slowly closing eyes and the woman smiled fondly, leaning down to press a kiss on his forehead. "Goodnight, baby" she whispered, tucking him in.

Brian smiled, also leaning down to kiss his boy.

When they saw he was sleeping, they made their way towards their bedrooms, wishing that nothing would happen during the night.

Brian was awaken by an ear piercing scream.  
He quickly scrambled onto his feet, running out with his heart beating fast.  
The shouts were coming from John's bedroom. 

He quickly got inside the room, finding Mimi already there -her room was next door of John's, whilst Brian's was down the hall- , taking John out of his crib and gently lowering him down onto the changing table.

"Brian, I will appreciate your help, y'know?" came Mimi's dry voice and Brian quickly made his way towards the woman and the still crying boy.

"What's wrong, Mimi? He seemed better?" frantically said Brian.

His face paled when Mimi untaped the nappy and the poor man turned away, gagging at the smell.

That made John cry at the top of his lungs, wiggling away and making the task of cleaning more difficult.

"John, calm down, please. Let auntie wipe you" she pleaded, looking helplessly at the other man.

"Brian! Help me. Still him by the shoulders, please!" she said in a harsh whisper and now Brian could understand why John always called her terminator as a joke.   
Her glares actually made you shiver in fright.

Brian gulped, quickly holding John down by the shoulders as Mimi cleaned the big mess he had done on himself, and Brian did everything he could to not gag at the horrible smell, and when he was clean, he finally stopped crying, his big sobs reduced to just sniffles, big, fat tears still making their way down his red cheeks.

Brian was feeling bad, reacting like that. He knew it was not John's fault and that if he was in an adult mindset, even in a bit older one that at the moment, he would be feel very ashamed.

"Here! All better, isn't it?" cheered the woman happily, grabbing the boy's hands and John started babbling, not even words but more of baby sounds.

"What a smart baby we have here" smiled down Brian, not teasingly, as John was once again tucked in bed by his aunt. 

She was softly singing a lullaby, her hand gently stroking his hair, as his eyes were closing, his breath evening out.

Luckily, he didn't wake up anymore during the night.

As morning came, John's fever seemed to have gone down a bit.  
His face was still pale, aside from his cheeks, and his eyes still looked glazed and feverish, but the boy was indeed feeling better.  
His tummy was still giving him some troubles, but aside for a bit of gas he hadn't done anything more.

Poor Paul, though, had catched his flu and right now he was home with his caring daddies, so John couldn't play with him.

"Auntie, up! Up! Want cuddles!" he said, reaching out with his arms.  
Mimi smiled, picking him up and carrying him back onto the sofa. "Here, baby boy. Let's watch some cartoons" she said, putting on the TV on a bright, fluffy cartoon.

John hummed happily, drinking apple juice from his sippy cup with a content expression on his face, his head resting on his auntie's shoulder as she gently passed her hands into his reddish hair.

When Brian came home from the grocery shop, he quickly got next to them, enjoying the warmth that a family could give him.


End file.
